I Never
by LittleMissDreamstar
Summary: I never hurt you.  I never touched you.  Why do you hurt me?  I never loved you.  Dark, high school AU, PruHunAus.  T for abuse in later chapters.  Possibility of a lime later on.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Hi there. I'm Wildpelt84, as you probably already know. You may have read my stories from the Pokémon fandom. This is my first time writing a Hetalia fanfiction, and this is going to be dark and include abuse later on. This will be slightly anti-PruHun (sorry PruHun fans). And I'm also including AusHun in later chapters. YAAAAY! Hungary is our main character and the story is going to be set in a high school AU. And there will be France, though he's really not the main antagonist.

'Kay, enough of the boring intro. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, signaling for the girl sleeping nearby to wake up. The girl was awaiting her first day of junior year in high school, and she was extremely excited. She woke up, rubbing her eyes, and glanced at the clock. 6:00. Not too early, not too late. Perfect. The girl walked into the walk-in closet and grabbed a T-shirt and jeans. She had hated wearing dresses and nice-looking clothes since she was very small, and would throw a fit whenever she had to wear them. Even though it was the first day and most students wore something nice for the first day, she often just did her own thing. Pulling her pajamas off and throwing them in the laundry bin, she changed into the T-shirt and jeans, sneaking out after she was done. She didn't want to wake anybody else up, since she was the one who had to wake up the earliest. The girl tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as she could. She had a little free time before the bus came at 7:15, so she decided to make something rather quickly. The girl poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and rapidly devoured them, making sure she didn't spill any on the floor. She grabbed her backpack and slipped some shoes on, walking to the bus stop. On the way there, she ran into Lily, her next door neighbor and friend, who was just starting high school that day. She was accompanied by her big brother Vash, who seemed to be very serious. He was starting his senior year, and was very protective of Lily. The girl didn't hesitate to talk to Lily.<p>

"Hey Lily. Ready for your first day?"

"I'm a little scared, but it seems okay so far. How about you, Elizabeta?

"I'm really excited! I can't wait!"

Elizabeta had decided to ask another question. "Why don't we sit together on the bus? I'd like to tell you a little about the school, if Vash hasn't already told you."

Lily agreed. "Sure, as long as my big bruder sits nearby."

Elizabeta thought for a second, and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, said, "Okay."

At that point, the three students had reached the bus stop. The bus had pulled up after a couple minutes. It was just the ordinary school bus, except for the fact that it smelled exceptionally bad. Elizabeta could see that Lily was holding her nose, complaining about the smell. "Do all buses stink like this?"

Elizabeta replied, "I've seen worse, but this is probably medium-stinky. Bet the driver smokes or something."

"Hopefully not."

Elizabeta proceeded to climb onto the bus, sitting in the back of the bus away from the driver, in case the driver was mean or decided to stop the bus and yell at someone. Lily slid in right next to her, and Vash sat in a seat across the aisle.

Lily began asking questions about the school. Most of them related to classes and things like that, but one question really stood out to Elizabeta.

"Elizabeta, big bruder told me that there are these three seniors that are huge bullies and get in trouble a whole lot. There's Francis, who has long blond hair and likes to stare at girls'… you know, and there's Antonio, who has some sort of odd attraction to children, and then there's Gilbert, who likes to do… bad things. Have you ever met those guys?

Elizabeta remembered seeing them when she was a freshman, and they were picking on someone in the hall. She'd hit the three bullies in the faces with her frying pan and ran off. They never found out who she was. Elizabeta reassured Lily. "They do pick on people, but I've never seen them doing anything really bad. Those guys call themselves the Bad Touch Trio. Don't know why. Anyway, I caught them picking on someone when I was a freshman. I hit them with my frying pan. Just avoid them and they'll leave you alone."

Lily seemed reassured. "Thanks for the advice. If they do decide to pick on me, big bruder's usually not too far away."

"I can hit them with my frying pan if I'm nearby. I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>The bus had reached its final destination: the school. Talking about the Bad Touch Trio with Lily had reminded Elizabeta of one thing: she'd forgotten her frying pan. What if someone got picked on by the Bad Touch Trio? Well, that was what fists were for, right?<p>

The students filed off the bus and into the high school. Elizabeta grabbed her backpack and dug out her schedule. She looked at it and found the room number for her homeroom. Flipping the schedule over to the backside, she saw a map of the school. She looked for room 309, her homeroom. It was on the third floor, near the main stairwell. As she entered the school, she headed for the main stairwell when she ran into a white-haired boy with ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Elizabeta apologized as fast as she could.

"It's okay." The boy paused for a minute. "What's your name?"

"I'm Elizabeta. I'm a junior."

"Cool. I'm Gilbert, and I'm a senior."

Was this the Gilbert that Lily was talking about on the bus? If so, she ought to stay away. He did look like one of the boys from the Bad Touch Trio that Elizabeta remembered.

But Elizabeta didn't want to stay away. Gilbert was… attractive. Something about him drew Elizabeta to like him. Staring off into space, she thought about him. He must be a pretty good kisser.

"Elizabeta?" Gilbert was offering a hand to help Elizabeta up.

Snapping out of her trance, Elizabeta grabbed his hand, blushing. Gilbert helped her up and then told her, "I'd really like to get to know you better. Wanna meet up and chat after school?"

Elizabeta turned a brighter red. "Sure. How about we meet up near the bike racks by the gym right after school?"

Gilbert agreed. "Sure. See ya later."

Elizabeta thought for a minute. She just fell, and all of a sudden she was meeting up with a cute guy after school? This isn't happening. Elizabeta got a little suspicious. But something was oddly attracting about Gilbert. Was it his smile, his looks, what? Elizabeta just kept on going to homeroom, thinking about Gilbert the whole way there.

* * *

><p>AN: 1070 words in a chapter. And this chapter was fail. The part where Elizabeta and Gilbert meet seemed a little unrealistic. I failed.

Anyway, I have a lot of things planned for you guys, including the possibility of a lime. No, not a lemon. A lime. I read lemons, but don't write them. Please don't ask me if I can write a lemon. Because you won't get one.

Wildpelt


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my teachers gave me too much homework, and then I procrastinated, then a few problems with guys. I keep getting writer's block, but hopefully with Chapter 3 we'll clear some of that up, because it's going to be GOOD. This chapter is basically just meetings and stuff. Blah blah blah. I don't think this is that realistic. I mean, would a guy just want to meet up with you because you ran into him? I don't think so. I hope you enjoy this very crappy chapter of I Never. Lol.

* * *

><p>As Elizabeta walked into homeroom, the bell rang, causing the teacher to yell. Fifteen pairs of eyes stared at Elizabeta. All the desks in the first few rows were filled except for one, so Elizabeta sat down in the empty one next to a blond boy who appeared to be eating a hamburger. Seriously, who eats a hamburger in class? Elizabeta had no idea. She decided to try to talk to the boy, but was then silenced by the teacher.<p>

"Shh!"

Elizabeta replied with a timid "Sorry." Gosh, this teacher seemed mean. Elizabeta sat through the rest of the class and all her other morning classes quietly. Anyway, it was just introductions and that, which Elizabeta dreaded. Her favorite part of the morning was right before lunch, when she was in the hallway and she ran into Lily.

"Hey Lily. How was your day so far?"

Lily seemed to dread what happened so far that day. "Fine, thanks. We just had a stupid freshman orientation the whole morning. I wish I hadn't sat through that entire thing. What about you?"

"It was super boring. All we did was sit in our classes and talk, talk, talk. The only good part this morning was running into Gilbert." Elizabeta was happy about running into Gilbert.

"Gilbert from the Bad Touch Trio?" Lily seemed disgusted.

"Yeah. He's really a nice guy."

"Well, if you say so." Lily seemed to hate the Bad Touch Trio, even though she had never really met them.

Elizabeta said good-bye to Lily and headed toward the lunchroom. When she entered the lunchroom, she had noticed that the walls were now covered with blue tiles, compared to the plain white walls from last year. The lunchroom was vast, with many tables from small round ones to long rectangular ones. People were already beginning to socialize. Students from each class were standing in lines for their food, talking to one another. Elizabeta scanned the room for someone she knew, eventually finding an old friend of hers, a sophomore named Feliciano. She ran up to him, greeting him with a smile.

"Hi Feliciano! What's going on?"

"Ve, I'm just getting my pasta and then going to sit with some of my friends. Want to join me?"

"Sure!"

After getting her food, Elizabeta followed Feliciano to a long table where several students sat. Elizabeta recognized Lovino, Feliciano's older twin brother, as well as many other students she'd seen in the halls before. She sat down next to Feliciano on the end of the table and started a conversation.

"So, this morning I ran into a guy in the hall. We talked for a little bit, and then he wanted to meet up with me after school. I said okay. The twist is that he's Gilbert from the Bad Touch Trio."

"Cool! I don't really care that they're the Bad Touch Trio, those guys are awesome! Ve, Lovino even likes talking to Antonio every once in a while!"

Elizabeta was relieved that for once someone didn't care that Gilbert was one of the school bullies. Everyone seemed to hate her for what had happened in the hall. Thinking about Gilbert and the meeting that was to happen after school, Elizabeta finally began to eat her food.

* * *

><p>When the final bell rang, Elizabeta headed to her locker, only to be stopped by Vash.<p>

"Elizabeta?"

"Yes?"

"Lily told me that you are to meet up with Gilbert after school. What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean? Gilbert is actually a very nice guy!"

Vash gave a warning. "Be careful, he's not as nice as he seems…"

Not listening, Elizabeta grabbed some of her books out of her locker and stuffed them in her backpack, heading out the main doors. When she got outside, she was greeted by Gilbert, who was obviously very excited to see her.

"Hey Elizabeta! Wassup?"

"Nothing much. Just that everyone thinks you're an idiot. But I don't think that."

"What do they know about the awesome me? I'm no idiot!"

Elizabeta changed the subject and pointed at a bench near the edge of the sidewalk. "Why don't we sit there and talk?"

"Sure."

As soon as they sat down, Elizabeta asked questions about Gilbert, like "What's your favorite thing to do?" and all that, but Gilbert kept replying "I'm too awesome for those kinds of questions." After a while, Elizabeta figured it out and laughed.

"How could I be totally oblivious to what you've been saying?"

Gilbert began laughing before noticing that his bus was coming. Before leaving to get on the bus, he'd said one thing: "We should do this more often. And more secretly, so people don't get suspicious."

Elizabeta agreed. "Sure! Just text me. Here's my number."

She pulled out a piece of notebook paper from her backpack and scribbled her number on it really fast, folding it up and handing it to Gilbert. "There you go. See ya later."

As Gilbert ran off to get on the bus, Elizabeta sighed. The meeting had gone by so fast. She wished that these meetings would be all day, every day.

* * *

><p>Whew! Finally got it done! I have some things that I want to tell you guys. First, I now have a Tumblr! It's axew763(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Follow me on Tumblr and get updates on I Never and know when a new fanfic is coming out! Also, I'm now taking requests! I have a few guidelines though. Please don't request yaoi, PruHun, or lemons. I can do limes, and I really only like straight pairings. PruHun makes me a little angry, though.<p>

Remember to review and favorite!

Wildpelt


End file.
